prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Shirayuki Hime
, born , is one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime is a rather spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her alter ego is . Her two alternate forms are and . Her symbols are circles, the Moon, the Sun and feathers. Personality She is the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and is a rather spoiled fashion critic and victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Empire, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from danger in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Aino Megumi. She is shown to have a wild imagination of sorts. In one instance, she imagines that Cure Lovely is splitting up the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team in favor of a new partnership with Cure Fortune. She also imagines Yuko, who was taking care of Phantom, hugging Phantom romantically when she eavesdrops on the two. History Meeting Megumi, and First Win With Queen Mirage destroying her kingdom, Cure Princess deals with fighting a Saiark, which was summoned by Namakeruda. Having this challenge, Princess finds it hard to defeat it, and yet fails to win, and de-transforms, however before the Saiark wins, Cure Fortune appears, and easily defeats the Saiark with Stardust Shoot. Finding Hime useless, Fortune harshly scolds Hime, and leaves, Hime cannot keep her sadness, and bursts into tears, feeling like she cannot do anything. Later on, on the Earth embassy of Blue Sky Kingdom, Blue appears, while Hime, has it hard to win, and becomes selfish. As Blue arrives, he gives her a crystal to determine her new partner, and friend. With the crystal, Hime transforms and throws the crystal from the top of a building, as a result, the crystal lands in Aino Megumi's hands, a girl who is cheerful, and yet a fan of the Pretty Cures. Hime then decides to follow Megumi, to see what type of person she is. Doing this, she explores her friends, as well as her characteristics. Still following, Ribbon finds this annoying, and succeeds at making both girls meet face to face. As a result, both girls admire fashion, and get along fast. Still talking together, Namakeruda appears on another place, and summons another Saiark, and both girls go on the scene, however both find it hard, with Princess losing, as about to get killed, Megumi gets in her way, and tells that she will not let the Saiark kill her friend, feeling the power, the crystal she regained, shines, and transforms onto the PreCards, and PreChanMirror. Using both items, Megumi transforms onto Cure Lovely, and starts to fight the Saiark along with Princess. Still fighting, both girls find it hard to fight, and both escape because Princess' fear of losing, and getting injured. Hime shows Megumi, the embassy of Blue Sky Kingdom, and both girls enter, as Hime tells her things that she cannot win, and that Pretty Cures cannot do everything. Both girls then have a hard time accepting the same thing, resulting into a fight. However, Blue appears and stops them, and tells the story of how the Saiarks were born, as well as Namakeruda, and the other members of Phantom Empire, as someone opened the a box called Axia, resulting onto the enemies to be born. While he told the story to Megumi, Hime stood alone, and felt guilty. Yet, she then left by running away, and Megumi tried to follow her, but could not. Ribbon finding the situation in danger, explained the weak points of Hime, and with the power of the cards, Megumi transforms onto a detective, and finds clues about Hime, and finds her standing alone. There, both girls reunite by both promising that they will fight together every time. Following that, both girls find Namakeruda, and his Saiark, and transform to fight them, however Saiark appear, but with both powers, both girls defeat all the Saiark, and easily purify the Saiark with Princess' Blue Happy Shoot, while Lovely kept wounding the Saiark. With the Saiark defeated, Princess celebrates her first win, and both girls get more PreCards. Spoiled Identity With the first win, both girls benefit as Megumi enjoys her new outfit, while Hime is happy to finally have found a friend. Later, Blue gives both girls the Cure Line, serving as a purpose for both of them to keep in contact, and also tells them not to spoil their identity or else it could become a danger to the people they know. As both girls leave Blue, Hime tells Megumi the way she is enjoying being a part of the special secret, however does not notice that Seiji, Megumi's friend is standing behind them and suddenly asks them what is the secret about. Both girls become frozen in shock as Hime hides behind Megumi, and also hides Ribbon squeezing her too much resulting on her to break free. Seiji then notices Ribbon, and asks Megumi what is it, however Seiji becomes annoyed from the way both girls are looking at him while he asks questions, and leaves off. Megumi becomes relieved, however Hime and Ribbon become concerned as he may become more suspicious. The same day, in the evening, Megumi's mother asks Megumi to invite Seiji and Mao, however they arrive sooner, and Seiji comes over at the kitchen to open something their mother gave them as she is away for a while, resulting on Megumi's mother to invite them over also the next day. Seiji, Mao, Megumi, and Megumi's mother start eating together, and after dinner, Seiji does the dishes, however makes Megumi still shocked as he mentions "Pretty Cure" and "secret". Next, Megumi decides to take a shower, and as she wears her pajamas, the Cure Line goes off and Megumi goes outside in the balcony. Hime suddenly shouts at Megumi as she should be aware she did not spoil it. Later, Seiji comes to the balcony right next to Megumi's and Megumi asks him if he heard her, but Seiji replies to Megumi that she is terrible with secrets, and he does not care. The next day in the morning, Seiji goes out for a jog, and spots some Choiarks bullying an old woman, and while trying to prevent that, he gets targeted instead and brutally beated up. While, Megumi and Hime get called by Ribbon that there is something in the Park turning things into sweets, both girls use their PreCards and become with Roller Skaters to hurry down at the scene. With their arrival, they spot Hosshiwa scolding Seiji for inturrupting her tea time, and Choiarks, and a Saiark. Megumi suddenly decides to transform, even though Hime says not to do so, but Megumi goes on as she says that it does not matter anymore. Cure Lovely becomes angry and uses Lovely Explosion Bomb to hurt the Choiarks and finishes them by changing into Cherry Flamenco and performing Passion Dynamite. In order to defeat the Saiark, both girls work together, as Cure Princess does Princess Tornado as weak point, and Cure Lovely performs Pinky Love Shoot to purify the Saiark. As an end comes to Hosshiwa's creations, she leaves off and everything becomes good again. Back at Blue, with Seiji knowing the secret of Megumi and Hime, Blue gives him a Cure Line in order to be as a help to the girls. Opening Axia Iona revealed that Hime is the one who open the box that allowed Queen Mirage and her group to conquer Blue Sky Kingdom and set their sight to Earth and also blame her for the defeat of Tender, after horrified of learning the truth, she ran away because she feared that Megumi and Yuko despised her. When she sees Lovely and Fortune rubbing Ribbon's nose, she fears that Lovely has turned on her and runs away before she could say anything. Fearing that Megumi will be angry at her for this, Hime runs away from her. When Megumi caught up with her, she still believed that Megumi preferred Iona over her, but she said it wasn't true and adds that she's still Hime's friend, despite what happened in the past. Hime revealed to Iona that she actually opened Axia because she overheard a sad voice begging to be released. Iona asks her why she did not say that in the first place. Appearance Hime has long, marine blue hair and ocean blue eyes. For the winter, she wears a poofy white long-sleeved dress with white and light yellow layers with light blue bows in the skirt. There are light blue and gold decorations on the front with a blue sash around her waist, which ties in the front. She also wears white high-heeled shoes with white ribbons. In the summer, she wears a white and blue dress with short puffy sleeves and a fuschia sash that ties in the front and white shoes. She also has a light yellow bracelet and a necklace with flowers on it. In the movie, when in her ball gown, As Cure Princess, Hime's hair changes to a much lighter blue and is tied into long twin pigtails with drilled curls at each end, as well as two hair pieces that hang a little past her shoulders. One of her twin tails is held up by a blue bow with a golden crown medallion on it. She wears "moon and sun"-shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with golden outlines, with white frills at the bottom and a small pale blue wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as wing-like white shoulder pieces, a blue collar which has a blue and white tie with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is blue and above knee length with more white frills at the bottom. Her small arm protectors are pale blue, and have small white frills at one end. On her left wrist, she wears her LovePreBrace and on her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. On her legs she wears short white boots with a few golden outlines and blue bows on each leg. When she switches to Sherbet Ballet, her outfit changes to a purple ballerina dress, a purple heart outlined with gold with white wing-like frills on her chest that go down to her hips as well as a water drop-like jewel. The tutu is is poofy with an under layer of a lighter purple. She wears one, small, purple arm protector on her right wrist and her LovePreBrace on her left. Her tights are a pale purple with darker purple ballet slippers with lavender roses on each foot. Her shoulder pieces are light purple with golden crowns on them. Her hair is tied up into a heart-shaped bun that is held up by a light blue band with a silver outlined blue heart, as well as a long hair piece that hangs down to her legs. Her earrings are wing shaped. When she switches to Macadamia Hula Dance, her outfit changes to a spring green and white top with a green and yellow heart on her chest, and shoulder frills. On her hips hang white and green flowers with a large green bow. Her skirt is white, frilly and green. Her one arm protector is a few white and green flowers. Her shoes are green with more flowers. Her hair is tied up into twisted twin tails with drilled ends held up by flower bands white the rest of her hair hanged down her back and a few hair pieces in the front. Her earrings are flower shaped. Relationships * Aino Megumi: Due to her shyness, Hime has never had a friend before Megumi. They share a love for fashion. They had been close friends since they met. At one point, when it was revealed that Hime opened Axia, Hime thought she lost her friends and that Megumi was replacing her with Fortune, but that turns out to be false when Megumi tearfully announced that she is Hime's precious friend. * Omori Yuko: They met at the park when she was depressed. They eventually became friends in episode 4. She loves to give her her homemade honey candy to make her happy. * Ribbon: Her mascot partner. * Blue: Her master who always advises and instructs her. She appears to have rather friendly or sibling-like relationship with him. * Hikawa Iona: They seem to have known each other prior to the beginning of the series. Before episode 22, Fortune held a grudge. She also advised Megumi not to trust Hime or else it will be a disaster. Iona also acts cold and strict towards her in their civilian form. In episode 19, Iona finally teams up with Megumi and Yuko, but leaves Hime out, which makes her very upset and guilty. In episode 20, Iona reveals that Hime opened Axia, which caused her sister, Maria to become a Cure and get captured by Phantom. She even goes as far as saying Hime doesn't deserve to be a Cure. Despite all that, in episode 22, Princess gives her Precards she collected thus far as an apology for what she did, putting Iona's wish to save her sister over her own wish to save her kingdom. After finally defeating Phantom, she apologizes for her cold actions towards Hime and agrees to join the team. In episode 23, the two of them formed a stronger bond after going on a shopping trip and defeating Saiarks. Hime told Iona she was lured into opening Axia because of a voice she overheard from it, which made Iona regret taking her rage out on Hime. * Sagara Seiji: Both met when Megumi introduced her to him. She used to think she had a crush on him, but realized she only liked that he saved her, and that she misunderstood her feelings. * King and Queen: Her parents. She sworn that she will save them after the Phantom Empire were defeated. *'Prince Zeke:' She met Prince Zeke in the movie. Hime fell in love with him, but those feelings were crushed when she found out he was a doll. Cure Princess "The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!!" 天空に舞う青き風！キュアプリンセス！！ Tenkū ni mau aoki kaze! Kyua Purinsesu! is Hime's alter ago. She is represented by circles, and crowns when transforming. Although she appears to do duo transformations with Cure Lovely, Hime could individually transform by saying, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". When a direct hit wounds Cure Princess, she de-transforms, but not fully, as Hime finds herself with a shining blue cloth, meaning she is between both processes. Transformation Sequence The transformation begins with Hime's PreChanMirror opening up, with her reflection in the mirror. Her hair then brightens and is styled into twintails before she leaps onto the first PreCard, with the other two overlapping. Hime pushes the cards into the mirror and shouts the transformation phrase as the mirror lights up. She is then seen in a light blue cape as light blue hearts surround her, forming various parts of her outfit. After a few parts appear, she jumps onto a giant light blue heart, which forms the rest of her outfit. She removes the cape and then her wings appear on the back and she places the PreChanMirror on her hip, which becomes encased in a bag. She then grabs one last heart, forming her LovePreBrace before completing the transformation. Sherbet Ballet is a form which Cure Princess could transform into, with the power of the PreCards. In this form, Cure Princess' hairstyle changes to a giant bun with long strands on the side, and with a dark purple ballerina outfit with dark purple ballet slippers. Most of Sherbet Ballet's powers involve ice, as well as having its own attack, Arabesque Shower. Macadamia Hula Dance is a form which Cure Princess could transform into, with the power of the PreCards. In this form, Cure Princess' hairstyle changes into a curly and long twin tail with long strands at the back of the head, and with a green and white flower dress with green high heels. Most of Macadamia Hula Dance's powers involve flowers, as well as having its own attack, Hawaiian Alohaloe. Innocent Form is Cure Princess' upgraded form. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced with a white dress with a ribbon on the front with the gold Happiness Charge insignia in the front with a white collar and ruffled sleeves and a skirt divided into four parts, pink and yellow on top and purple and blue on the bottom. Her hair becomes longer and lighter with the hair pieces gone, and her crown is replaced with a ribbon on top of her head. She also wears very long white gloves and a white knee-length boots. She also wears a giant light blue ribbon on the back and wears makeup. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of a circle, she purifies the enemy. * - Her attack in her Sherbet Ballet form. * - Her attack in her Macadamia Hula Dance form. * - Her finisher with Cure Lovely. * - her first group attack, where needed the Shining Make Dresser * - her individual attack using the power of the Shining Make Dresser, in her Innocent Form. * - Her second group attack along Lovely, Honey and Fortune, where needed the Shining Make Dresser and the Innocent Harmony Mic. To perform it, all the girls must be in their Innocent Form. |-|Sub-attacks= * - Cure Princess creates a ball and shoots it to the enemy. * * - Cure Princess creates two ball in her palms and shoots it as a barrage. * - Cure Princess creates a big ball and release it as a tornado. * - Cure Princess produces a shield with two circles * - Cure Princess' pigtails glow and straighten as she fires blades from the tips. * * * - A sub-attack in her Sherbet Ballet form. Etymology : Shira ''(白) means "white" and ''Yuki (雪) means "snow". Together, Shirayuki (白雪) is "snow white", or "white snow", which, when used collectively with Hime ''(白雪姫 ''Shirayuki-hime) is the Japanese name given to Snow White from the European folk tale. : Hime (姫) means "princess", which refers to her title as the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and her alter ego, Cure Princess. Cure Princess refers to a princess, a daughter of a king or queen, ready to take their position when it is her time. Songs Hime's voice actor, Han Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi, Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko, and Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Hikawa Iona. *New Arrival *Princess Story Duets *Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge~ (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) *Where Courage is Born (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) *I believe. We believe. (Along with Tomatsu Haruka) *Innocent Harmony (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *She is the second Pretty Cure to already have her powers at the start of the first episode. *She is also the second Pretty Cure to keep losing to the villains when the series starts, after Hanasaki Tsubomi. *Cure Princess is the first blue Pretty Cure, and the eighth Pretty Cure overall, to have her hair in pigtails/twin tails. *She is also the sixth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world. *The characters in her surname Shirayuki can be switched to form Yukishiro, which is the surname of Honoka/Cure White. *Hime is similar to Kurumi Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **Both have blue as their theme color, as well as dark blue hair before they transform and light blue hair in their Cure forms. ** Both have a quite same hairstyle. **Both love fashion. **Both have shorter boots than their teammates in Cure forms, as well as long socks. **Both have got into an argument with their respective mascots. Erika with Coffret in HPC39, and Hime with Ribbon in HCPC06. **Both are the comedy relief of their team and make funny faces. *Hime is the third Cure who is also a princess, preceded by Cure Muse, Cure Ace (who is technically a princess since she is the personification of Princess Marie Ange's light) and Cure Scarlet. *She is the only one in her team who wears pigtails in her Cure form. Lovely, Honey, and Fortune all wear ponytails in their Cure forms. *Her hair in Cure form looks similar to Cure Sunshine. *She is the third Pretty Cure to wear makeup, albeit in her Sherbet Ballet form, followed Cure Ace and Cure Lovely (in her Cherry Flamenco Form). *She is the first blue Cure to have control over wind powers, and the third overall to do so, after Cure Windy and Cure March. *She is the second Cure to have the word "Cure" as part of her true name, after Cure Sword. *She is the first Cure to have a purely English full name. *Her spoiled and slightly selfish personality is similar to that of Regina. **Additionally, Hime is so far the only stable Cure to have a spoiled and selfish personality, unlike any other Cures. *Hime, along with the other Happiness Charge Cures, appeared as Cure Princess to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *She is the second Cure to have English as her best subject, preceded by Mishou Mai. *She appears to have a crush in Sagara Seiji, despite being rather cold and untrustful towards him at first. **However, Megumi and Seiji form into a couple later, making Hime the only Cure in this team not to have a current love interest. *When in Innocent Form, her pigtails resemble Nico's pigtails. * She is the first Pretty Cure who uses her hair as a weapon, as shown in episode 8. * A running gag shows that she breaks the fourth wall by getting too close to the screen and letting us see her second figure inside her mouth, when she is screaming or singing. This gag can be shared by Megumi, but only when she is shouting happily or singing, and Hiro Takuma, but only for happily shouting with his Masked Rider mask. * Hime's voice actor, Han Megumi, shares her name with Megumi and her partner, Nakajima Megumi. *She is the first character in the franchise to have an extended version of her name, followed by Prince Kanata. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters